Enigmas e Ambiguidades
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Faca de dois gumes.


**N/A:**

As pessoas devem estar começando a achar que tenho uma séria inclinação para escrever sentimentos não correspondidos.

E, é...

Eu tenho mesmo. UAHAUAHUAHAU

* * *

Por que é assim?

Amor...

Procurou em todos os livros noite adentro. Todos. Todos os que pôde achar, todos os que já tinha ao seu alcance. Procurou e procurou e procurou.

_O que era aquilo?_

Com o tempo, passou a reconhecê-lo naturalmente... Talvez de tanto pensar sobre ou de tanto procurar.

Estava num olhar, num torcer de lábios para esconder um sorriso (ou num abrir deles para_ mostrar_ um sorriso), num enrubescer, num desviar de olhos (ou num encontrar deles). Não se podia ver o Amor, ou tocá-lo, mas senti-lo... Aí era outra história. Sai, no entanto, nunca o sentiu em primeira pessoa. Apenas em terceira. Apenas por tabela. Não sabia se gostaria, também. O motivo era simples: o Amor estava num olhar, num torcer de lábios para esconder um sorriso (ou num abrir deles para_ mostrar_ um sorriso), num enrubescer, num desviar de olhos (ou num encontrar deles) mas também num franzir de testa, numa careta, num grito ou numa lágrima.

Como saber que traje o Amor usaria quando batesse à sua porta?

.

— Kakashi-taichou, como sabe, eu não estou habituado a sentir as coisas, mas bastante inclinado a procurar entendê-las...

— O que quer perguntar, Sai?

Aquele era um homem sábio aos olhos de Sai. A impressão que ele lhe passava era de saber de tudo um pouco, então talvez ele pudesse... Quando a pergunta foi feita, Kakashi não respondeu de imediato. Ficou olhando para o céu durante um momento, desviando a atenção de seu precioso livro (Sai adquirira uma afeição grandiosa por livros e guardava uma curiosidade especial por aquele. Quem sabe um dia?).

— Acho que é quando você sente uma vontade imensa de estar com certa pessoa. E, quando essa finalmente é sanada, você sente um bem estar que mal cabe dentro do coração.

E o sorriso sem mostrar os dentes de Kakashi foi espelhado pelo moreno.

.

Observando mais um pouco, Sai acabou por descobrir que existiam diversos tipos de Amor; todos podendo ser reconhecidos no mesmo lugar: num olhar, num sorriso, num enrubescer trocados entre filhos e pais, amigos, casais. Era bastante parecido com a Amizade e a Compaixão e o Carinho.

Mas todos eles provinham do Amor. De querer estar _perto_ de alguém.

Certo dia, quando se sentia com o suficiente daquela "teoria adquirida na prática", sentou para desenhar o Amor. Queria testar se em algum lugar de sua cabeça de artista uma imagem se formara a respeito daquele sentimento aparentemente tão abrangente e contraditório por ser tão... Complexo e tão simplório ao mesmo tempo. Porque, já que tudo para ele se resumia a desenhos... Era isso. A solução para seu (agora) enigma interior muito provavelmente estava ali.

"_Querer estar com alguém, um bem estar que mal cabe no coração_", ele entoava mentalmente.

Deixou que o pincel, guiado por sua mão despreocupada, escorregasse pelo pergaminho. Não pensou no que estava desenhando: tudo o que tinha em mente era aquele mantra.

Só se deu conta do que havia desenhado quando afastou sua mão e_ realmente olhou _para aqueles traços.

— Oh.

.

— Sa-Sai... — um desvio de olhar. Um retorcer de lábios. Para esconder um sorriso? Por fim, o olhou de forma confusa e estranha.

Ele pôde ver que ela estava totalmente desconfortável, então se adiantou.

— Você não tem que dizer nada. — ele respondeu aos pensamentos dela, com seu sorriso enigmático vindo à tona — Eu não entendia como alguém poderia amar uma pessoa que não se dá conta desse amor. Ou que o ignora. Vejo isso por todos os lados. Deve doer... Eu sofro disso. Acho... Julgando por esse desenho. Mas não sei como _é_. Sei que está aqui dentro, em algum lugar, mas não consigo alcançá-lo. Então, como contar à pessoa que desenhei se não sinto o que acho que sinto? Ou se não sei explicar? É o que eu me pergunto. — cruzou os braços às costas e tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado — Ino-san, você se tornou especial para mim. Pode me ajudar, então, a carregar meu pequeno segredo? Eu aprendi que dividir é bom para lidar com as coisas que sentimos... Mas não posso contar a ela. Ou a Naruto.

Ino olhou mais uma vez para o desenho de uma Sakura sorridente em suas mãos. Poderia se deixar levar por aquele familiar sentimento de competição, pois realmente sentia algo por aquele enigma que se chamava Sai. Entretanto... Ele parado ali, pedindo sua ajuda, só a fez dar um sorriso sincero apesar do aperto em seu interior.

— Você é um cara bastante confuso, eh? — sentou-se no banco mais próximo, jogou o rabo de cavalo longo e loiro para trás com um movimento de cabeça para ela tão natural quanto respirar e bateu levemente no espaço vazio ao seu lado — Mas tudo bem. Vamos conversar sobre isso. Eu também quero entender.

A ambiguidade estava explícita naquela última frase, porém Ino saberia que ele não entenderia. _Amar alguém que não se dá conta desse amor_. Melhor assim. Amizade.

Pra todos os lados, pelo menos, é melhor do que nada.


End file.
